Ghostly Love
by dreaming-cacophonies
Summary: lovers in the past are reunited. lovers in the present meet and love is sparked between them. past lovers and present lovers mix with each other. Sukisyo/Sukisho AU - This story will have no characters from the show - I own all characters in this story.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Brett

_**This is actually inspired by Sukisho. I love the concept of alter personalities and them taking over your body. Yes, this idea has been used a lot, but it was most prominent in Sukisho. I love Sukisho, so this will be dedicated to the show. I love Ran and Yoru. Their romance is adorable and I'm sad that it lasted for such a short amount of time in the anime.**_

 _ **This one shot is really inspired by episode one of Sukisho. The episode where Sora and Ran meet.**_

 _ **I must give a description on two of the main protagonists.**_

 _ **Joni Starling**_

 _ **Student at Diamonds Academy who lives in dorm 145. Lost her memories from falling out of a building and does not know the being resting in her. Very shy and timid, but will be able to take a stand when needed.**_

 _ **Nathan Phantom**_

 _ **New student at Diamonds Academy who moves into dorm 145 with Joni Starling. He knows about Joni Starling and her secret. He is very quiet and can be quite shy. He puts on a stoic face to hide that shyness and timidness. He may seem cold, but he has a big heart.**_

 _ **BTW, after I put the description of them, I realized I should make this into chapters instead of one-shots.**_

* * *

My breathing was steady. Warmth surrounded my body and left my head exposed to the cold. I was just wrapped up in softness. I felt as if I was sleeping on a cloud.

Just then I felt something weird. My cloud is being disturbed.

I felt something press onto my neck. It felt soft. More of this softness was pressed onto my neck and I was allured into a pleasant sleep.

I rolled onto my back and slowly opened my eyes. My eyes met with pink and darkness.

Pink?!

My eyes stared into someone's pink eyes.

I immediately sat up and forcibly pushed the mysterious person. His back collided with the wall and he yelped in pain, which made me regret my decision.

He is actually pretty cute now that I'm getting a good look at him. He has short dirty blonde hair in the front but then I saw a braid that was hanging from his shoulder. He has soft pink eyes and was wearing jeans, a black shirt, and a purple jacket.

"What was that for?!"

The person said with obvious displeasure of my actions.

His pink eyes narrowed towards me. This got me very angry.

"M-me! You tried to rape me!"

I exclaimed.

He then stared at me for a few minutes before pouting and turning away.

"You're totally unappealing."

He bluntly said.

Me?! He is the one who took interest in me and TRIED TO SEDUCE ME IN MY SLEEP!

"Then what the heck was that?!"

I yelled.

"You broke into another person's room! I should be calling security on you!"

I cried.

"But this is also my room."

He smirked.

"H-how can that be?"

I asked.

"My name is Brett Thunders. I will be staying in this room from now on. Nice to meet you."

He grinned.

"You're the new roommate Sammy was talking about."

I mentioned.

"With all introductions aside, why don't you call out Megumi-chan?"

He smirked again.

I looked at this man with the most confused face ever.

"Who?"

I asked.

Brett then gently cupped my face with his soft hands and leaned towards me. I heavily blushed. I knew what was coming next but I just froze. He softly kissed me with his velvety lips. Let's say my blush did not get any better. He broke away from the kiss and said,

"Megumi, I know you're hiding in there."

My eyes widened. He mistook me for another woman. I immediately pushed him away and got up from the bed.

"I'm not who you think I am!"

I cried as I rushed out of the room.

I ran down the hallways of my dormitory and ran outside towards a tree. I leaned my hand on it and panted. Who was that guy?! Brett was his name? My heart started to speed up and I unconsciously brushed over my shoulder.

The memory of falling out of the building ran through my mind.

I shook my head, to erase that memory, and started the walk back to my dorm room.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Nathan

I did not get a wink of sleep last night. I kept watch of the so-called "Brett Thunders." He slept peacefully across the room from me. I glared at the man who assaulted me last night.

My so-called "roommate" groaned and he turned over to face me.

"Where am I?"

He asked.

"You're in Diamonds Academy's dormitory."

I answered very rudely.

"It was pretty late last night when I got here. I must have passed out."

He thought out loud.

I glared at the guy. He didn't mention about last night. Must have been too embarrassing for him.

His voice sounded different. It is much deeper and monotone. Weird...

I took my toothbrush and other morning routine necessities.

"You better hurry up. The showers get filled up pretty quickly."

I said as I reached for the handle of the door.

Just then the door flew open and knocked me in the head.

I blacked out after that.

 _ **Unknown POV**_

It was like the world was in slow motion. As Joni slowly fell to the floor, my alter ego took over my body and I was temporarily surrounded by darkness.

 _ **Brett's POV**_

I rushed to my princess' side and caught her. I glared at my other self's twin. She only mischievously smiled at me with a glint in her eye.

Dirty blonde hair like me, purple and electric green eyes like me, and the same smirk that I always wear in this body.

"Hello Brett."

She said coolly.

This made me glare at her more.

"She's fine! Stop looking at me like that. I didn't mean to hit her that hard!"

She pouted.

"Does she really not remember me?"

I asked her mournfully.

Her face fell and she nodded sadly.

"I'm afraid so."

She said with obvious sorrow in her voice.

"You said that she fell from a building right?"

I asked.

Sammy nodded.

"She's going to have to remember me. Meg will not like being away from me."

I said as I picked up Joni and set her down on her bed.

"Better let her sleep. While Nathan was sleeping, I was awake and watching her. She didn't even sleep last night."

I said, looking at the vessel of my princess.

"Probably because you almost raped her last night."

Nathan said in their head.

"Little Nathan. It isn't rape if I don't put my-"

I was cut off by Nathan.

"Finish that sentence and I will make sure you don't ever see Megumi again."

That shut me up.

"Well, get ready for school. I will tell the teachers that Joni is sick."

The twin said as she walked out of the room.

I nodded as I let Nathan take over our body.

 _ **Joni's POV**_

I woke up in my soft bed in my dorm. I looked at my alarm clock and saw it was 10 am! SHOOT! I'm late! I immediately shot up from bed and put on my uniform.

It consisted of a black plaid skirt, white polo, black tie, and a grey blazer.

I quickly grabbed my phone but then I saw a text message from Sammy.

 _To Joni_

 _I kinda slammed the door in your face. ^^" Sorry about that. You fainted and I told the school that you did not feel well today. Have fun resting! Ik you will need it!_

 _Love Sammy_

I sighed. I changed back into my pajamas and went back to sleep.

 _ **Nathan's POV**_

I was staring off into space. How can Joni not remember me? We were childhood friends. Looks like I have to restart my friendship with her from square one.

I looked at Sammy from across the room and she smiled reassuringly.

Better pay attention in class before I start failing.

I heard snickering from the back of my head.

 _ **Joni's POV**_

I woke up hours later with a stack of books and papers on my bed and Nathan fast asleep.

I sighed. Looks like I have to make up my homework.

Throughout the night I worked on it. Luckily, Brett did not attack me again.

 _ **To be Continued...**_


End file.
